Henry Model C
The Henry Model C is a vehicle in Just Cause '02. Appearance It is a multi-model vehicle, essentially based off of the Ford Model A. Each version has its own different performance, and basic appearance differences. It has several body styles: -Coupe. -Convertible. -Truck. -Van. -Tudor. Each version also has their own warehouse statistics and prices. Warehouse Description The pioneer of the modern automobile. Sure, some did it before Henry, but very few mastered it as well. It's all about mass production. Available in several styles. Also comes in black. Performance Universally, the Model C is a somewhat fast vehicle, having specific statistics per model. Coupe -Relatively fast -Poor braking -Decent handling -Good drifting -60MPH top speed -Badging of the Henry Mighty Four, modeling of a SOHC I4 -Engine sound taken from a 1949 Ford Tudor, shared with the Henry M Duty and other Henry vehicles of the era -Sounds indicate a 3 speed transmission Convertible -Fast -Decent breaking -Extremely well handling -Good at cornering -75MPH top speed -Badging of the Henry Slick Six, however has the engine model of a re-used SOHC V6 because Jack is lazy. -Engine sound taken from a 1966 Ford Fairlane 289, shared with the special Henry M Duty and other older cars. -Sounds indicate a four speed transmission Truck -Slow -Poor braking -Poor handling -Can spawn with barrels, boards, propane tanks, or a combination in the bed -50MPH top speed -Badging of the Henry Slick Six, however has the engine model of a re-used SOHC V6 because Jack is lazy. Engine sound taken from a 1966 Ford Fairlane 289, shared with the special Henry M Duty and other older cars -Sounds indicate a four speed transmission Van -Slow -Decent Braking -Poor handling -Can spawn with either a white or black top -50MPH top speed -Badging of the Henry Mighty Four, modeling of a SOHC I4 -Engine sound taken from a 1949 Ford Tudor, shared with the Henry M Duty and other Henry vehicles of the era -Sounds indicate a 3 speed transmission Tudor -Moderately fast -Decent braking -Decent handling -60MPH top speed -Badging of the Henry Mighty Four, modeling of a SOHC I4 -Engine sound taken from a 1949 Ford Tudor, shared with the Henry M Duty and other Henry vehicles of the era -Sounds indicate a 3 speed transmission Locations *Coupes can spawn in traffic in Wall and near Cordan City. This is the only variant that spawns in traffic. *The Convertible only spawns in red, and is only available in the garage near Joseph's Hut. *Trucks and Vans spawn occasionally in industrial areas. A white Van is always present at each hospital, however it doesn't appear to be an ambulance. *Tudors only spawn after story line completion. Afterwards, they spawn at the Henry dealership in Cordan City. Trivia *All versions are made by Henry. *The Warehouse quote, Also comes in black, is a reference to Henry Ford's comment on the coloring of the Ford Model T. "You can get it in any color you want, as long as it's black." *The Convertible has "Surrio Edition" written on the dashboard. Gallery File:Bolt_Model_B.png|Convertible File:Bolt_Model_B_Tudor_Front.jpg|Tudor File:Bolt_Model_B_Pickup_Front.jpg|Truck File:Bolt_Model_B_Delivery_Front.jpg|Van Category:Content Category:Just Cause '02 Category:Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Antique vehicles